


Shadows, Scratches, and Silence

by Tellescora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But I'm going to write it anyway, F/F, I really havent got time for this, I think their canon ages were about 16-18, Sexual Content, Smut, Takes place in canon universe, The characters are about 18-20, They've done this kind of thing before, i dunno though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellescora/pseuds/Tellescora
Summary: Returning to the Hoard in chains was not what Adora had planned to do with her weekend. But alas, here she was, cuffed to a wall about to be... well, she didn't know what was in store for her. Sometimes, the world was a spiteful place. And sometimes it gave you exactly what you needed.





	Shadows, Scratches, and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the oneshot from hell. I was out of school sick for a day and instead of napping I wrote this trash. Enjoy.

This was NOT happening. 

There was no way in the name of any godforsaken deity anywhere in the universe that this was happening.

And yet, it was.

This was not how she'd planned to spend her weekend, but here she was, cuffed to a wall with her feet hanging three inches off the ground staring at her worst enemy who she didn't want to be enemies with. Life was hard, and unfair, and cruel. Life had torn her and Catra apart just when she thought they could finally advance their relationship. Life was a bad bitch and here she was chained to a wall glaring at that cocky smirk on Catra's face and she wanted nothing more than to kiss her. This was utter bullshit.

"Hey, Adora," Catra's mouth twisted sideways into that shit eating grin of hers. That grin should not have made Adora's insides twist into complex knots. It should not have made the blood rush to her face and her gut twinge and her mouth start salivating. It should not have made Adora want to kiss her, but for some unknown reason, it did.

It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, but Adora had never wanted to kiss her best friend when she'd been chained to a wall by her. This sucked. Those were the only words that could accurately describe the situation. It was conflicting, confusing, and frustrating.

"Cat got your tongue?" Catra asked teasingly when Adora didn't respond. "Or are you just ignoring me? You're not very good at hiding what you're thinking, you know." Her tail tip traces the line of Adora's cheekbone as she leaned in so their noses were barely an inch apart. "I'd say right now you're angry with me, but you also kinda want to hug me, and you're confused as to why you can't choose between punching me and kissing me? Am I right?"

Adora turned her face away from Catra's piercing gaze. Her cheek was pressed against the wall, but at least she didn't have to look into those two burning eyes anymore. Thirty more seconds and she'd cave in and do something that would give Catra far too much pleasure. Catra loved having something to hold over Adora's head. Something that she could use to mock and torment her until she did something stupid. Being friends with Catra was like being in a gladiator arena all day, a long and exhausting and if you slipped up you were pretty much fucked. Only the strongest could survive, and Catra had made it pretty clear how weak she thought Adora was. Sometimes, Adora had to agree with her.

"Adora, look at me," a clawed hand grabbed Adora's chin and turned her face towards Catra's. Adora didn't struggle. She let herself be drawn into the all too familiar trap because she was weak, but what was so wrong about that? That was a problem for future Adora to worry about because right now with Catra's lips on hers, her barriers crumbled.

Catra's mouth was surprisingly gentle. Her lips gently pushed into Adora's, tongue sliding along the seam in between them with a soft fondness. Adora let out a soft sigh of pleasure, it had been far too long, but that small sigh quickly turned into a moan pulled from deep within her as Catra slid her tongue into her mouth. Their teeth clicked together in an undignified fashion but it felt so damn good that Adora couldn't bring herself to care how sloppy and undignified this was. She was hanging from a fucking wall for heaven's sake. Catra's teeth were sharp and often cut Adora's lips, but the taste of blood in their mouths always seemed to ignite a frenzy in Catra.

Her mouth may have been gentle, but her hands were not. She shoved them up Adora's shirt within the first few seconds of the kiss and proceeded to lightly scratch her nails across Adora's stomach and send shivers down her spine. Catra toyed with her bra straps which did nothing good to her ecstatic heartbeat, but eventually settled on winding her arms around Adora's body and pushing her hands into her hair and tugging out the tie so Adora's golden strands tumbled down the sides of her face.

By that point, Adora's shirt had been pushed up to her neck and her back was hopelessly arched, hips grinding into Catra's. Catra was impatient, always was at that point, but the damned restraints prevented them from going farther, giving in to their urges. Adora was gasping as Catra kissed her throat and nipped at her collarbones and shoulders, sucking mark after mark into the soft skin. She didn't even try to conceal the embarrassingly loud moan she'd been holding back as Catra unwound her right hand from Adora's hair and teasingly slid her nails down Adora's back before shoving them under the waistline of Adora's pants.

"Catra," Adora's voice was weak and cracked, broken as Catra caressed the swell of her ass, "Catra please..."

"As you wish, Princess," Catra murmured into the divot of Adora's mouth before withdrawing her hand and slamming it into the panel on the wall that would unlock the cuffs.

Adora had spent the last three hours hanging from her wrists and her legs were not prepared to hold her up once her bare feet finally touched the ground again, so her knees buckled and she slid down the wall.

Catra scoffed and dropped to the floor between Adora's legs, "You can't even hold yourself up," she drawled. "Pathetic." But then her lips were on Adora's again and it was so much harsher than before. She went after Adora like she was attacking her, all teeth in sensitive places and whispered insults and pushing Adora closer and closer to the edge with each time she kissed her jaw or sucked marks on to her throat, each time she dipped her tongue into Adora's ear and taunted her, each time she kissed down Adora's neck and ran a claw along her hips.

Adora's hair was sticking to her face and neck as she panted heavily, random disconnected words tumbling out of her mouth as Catra's hips rubbed and pushed against her's frantically, sloppy and out of practice but still doing the job.

She sighed in relief as Catra pulled the shirt over her head and the cool air and metal of the floor and wall brushed her hot skin. Catra's fingertips trailed across her collarbones as the other girl pressed her lips back on to Adora's. She never could choose a target, that one. She'd be kissing Adora's mouth one minute and the switch to attacking her neck and then focus her tongue's attention on Adora's breasts the next. Catra was always frenzied and scattered during all the times they'd done this in their bed before, but she dragged the process out as long as she could. Adora suspected that she liked to make her miserable in the best way with slow lingering touches to different parts until Adora was on her knees begging for it.

Catra eventually decided on unclasping Adora's bra and dragging it off her slowly, very slowly, until her chest was bare. She smirked at Adora as her fingertips lightly traced over her nipples, "You've gotten a bit less flat, haven't you?"

"Fuck off," Adora growled.

"Hmm, no. I much rather fuck you."

"Very clever, Catra."

"Well I certainly thought so," Catra said, voice low and husky as she leaned down to kiss Adora's throat again, making her shudder under her touches. She used her tongue and teeth as much as her lips until she had marred what felt like every inch of Adora's skin above the end of her ribcage. She then moved her attention to the waistband of Adora's khakis and slowly dragged her tongue from hipbone to hipbone in a deviously calculated move that left Adora moaning from deep in her throat.

Smiling, Catra popped the button on Adora's pants before unzipping them and pulling them down, underwear and all, and burying her face in the coarse curls. Adora gasped and groaned, her fingers digging into Catra's hair as the other girl searched for her clit. Once she found it and pressed her tongue to it, Catra sucked at Adora's clit with a vengeance as Adora's hips frantically bucked upwards. It was a messy process, and Catra pulled out just in time to leave a mess in between Adora's legs but still come out relatively clean.

She'd missed this feeling, but the realization that she was very naked and Catra was very... not cut the groan in her throat.

"Something wrong, darling?" Catra drawled, obviously enjoying Adora's helplessness.

Adora grinned wickedly, an expression she only ever used in times like these. It didn't matter what would happen in the future, when Catra left her alone in the room with nothing but the shadows, the silence, and her scratches for company, because right now pushing Catra down to the floor and watching her predatory attitude turn to a startling, gorgeous weakness was what mattered.

"Your turn," she said.


End file.
